


For Love nor Money

by von_bats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: Tendou visits Semi during work and helps take his mind off his worries.





	For Love nor Money

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the nsfw haikyuu mafia zine [violent delights](https://hq-mafia-zine.tumblr.com/)

Semi Eita had always been good with money. Whether it had been with his own finances, or helping family and friends with budgeting, loans, or even just simply explaining the differences between a current account and a savings account. So it came as no surprise to anyone, let alone himself, that Semi would find himself in a financial advisor position after graduating university. 

To any outsider looking in, family included, Semi Eita was nothing more than the chief financial advisor at  _ Ushijima & Son’s Attorney LTD,  _ an exclusive, high-class agency, for those big spenders who needed a little help in taking down their opponent in a court of law. If only life could be as easy. It’s important to note that while that may have been what Semi’s title was on paper,  _ and _ while  _ Ushijima & Son’s _ was a legitimate business, it also masqueraded as the perfect cover for one of Tokyo’s biggest Yakuza organisations. Shiratorizawa was a myth within households across the country, a notorious Yakuza syndicate established three generations ago, with a goal of eradicating trouble and wars between the rest of Tokyo’s underground and shady syndicates. Peacekeepers, in a most nefarious of ways. 

Being the lesser of evils didn’t mean Shiratorizawa wasn’t riddled with its own shady dealings. They may have tried to keep things “by the books” but well, it was all fun and games until someone lost a finger  _ or an eye. _ Fortunately for Semi, his title carried over from  _ Ushijima & Son’s _ to Shiratorizawa, having been recruited into the syndicate straight out of university by none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi, the next in line to take over, the only son of the oyabun. 

Semi had been pretty lax about the whole situation, really. He hadn’t known Ushijima at the time, just vague whisperings and rumours about how wealthy he and his family were, but when the other had approached him with kind words and an appreciation for how he excelled in his studies, he graciously accepted the financial position at Ushijima senior’s company. Semi had been trustworthy and dependable, promoted within his first two years in the company, much to his senior’s surprise, but shortly after he learned the darker side of  _ Ushijima & Son’s _ . Thinking back on it, he probably should have been more concerned, should have reconsidered his position, but well, he was comfortable in his job, was fond of his coworkers and the flexible hours and the  _ very  _ nice paychecks. So fuck it, if shit hit the fan then that’s what was going to happen. Life was too short to be so cautious about everything. 

A few years later and Semi was still stuck in that mindset. It’d been easy; things at work generally ran smoothly, and there were rarely ever any hiccups or little blips coming up on metaphorical radars. It was usually all smooth sailing. Until today, that was. 

Semi liked to think he didn’t stress too much about his life or job, but with his second coffee brewing, he couldn’t help pacing back and forth in the office’s shared kitchenette. The coffee maker gurgled and glugged to life in the background, his coworkers busy laughing and chatting while taking their lunch break., but Eeven though Semi should have been joining them, he kept pacing, file in hand. He’d checked the report comfortably at his desk, double, triple,  _ quadruple  _ checked it, but things just weren’t adding up. In the end he’d printed it, a waste of paper and company resources probably, but he went over it again, more thoroughly this time he promised himself.

The report remained the same, no matter how many times Semi checked the numbers.  _ It was coming up short.  _ Someone somewhere was syphoning money from the company, and whether it was an accident with payroll or someone with malicious intent, Semi couldn’t be sure until he dug deeper. But digging deeper meant looking into more files, investigating everyone and anyone, and informing Ushijima of the very real possibility that someone was stealing from him. Hopefully it was just payroll - lord knows those imbeciles spend more time relaxing and rushing through things, leading to more fuck ups here and there than actually doing their job properly. Semi often finds himself wondering why Ushijima contracted outside help for payroll, but that’s not his job to stress over. No, Semi doesn’t stress, pacing just helps him think, or so he tells himself. 

He manages to drown out the sounds of the office around him, the coffee machine, the ding of the microwave as someone heats up their sad leftovers for lunch, the chatter that wants to worm its way into his skull. The only thing on his mind is missing funds and how on earth he’s going to tell Ushijima. His thoughts are cut short by the heavy vibration in his pants pocket, his phone startling him out of his habitual pacing. He reaches for it and lets the world around him come back: sights, sounds, smells. It’s just a text that he really doesn’t have the time or patience for. He reads the preview before dismissing it. 

**Satori** **  
** _ Eita! .*:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞare you in work right now?? _

Of course he’s in work, Semi thinks to himself as his brows crinkle more. Where else would he be at noon on a Tuesday?

**Satori** **  
** _ Did you go out for lunch?? ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७ _

Again, he dismisses the text notification. He can text Tendou back later. There’s a faint gnawing of guilt in the back of his head, but Semi has way too much on his mind to really think about that at this moment, and he  _ really _ doesn’t have time for Tendou’s shenanigans right now either. 

In a desperate attempt to relax, Semi leans back against the counter, takes a deep sip of his freshly poured coffee, and scalds his mouth in the process. He doesn’t cough or splutter, just swallows and suffers in silence. He blows on the next sip, and the one after that, watching the second hand tick away on the wall clock across the room until a full three minutes has passed and he deems that a long enough break. Pushing away from the counter, he begins to make his way back to his office, quiet and somewhat sombre, and most definitely ignoring the concerned looks his coworkers throw in his direction along the way. 

Thankfully no one stops Semi on his way back, and he slips into his office without a fuss, though he can’t help but pause once he’s over the threshold. He really doesn’t know what to do, and thinking about it so much is starting to give him a headache. Ah, who is he kidding, Semi already had a headache, and staring down into his mug of bittersweet coffee isn’t going to make it go away anytime soon. He decides maybe he should clean his desk, it’s cluttered but at least it can be considered an organised mess - to himself at least - but maybe tidying will help clear his head and help him relax. 

It takes all of five seconds for Semi to thank his recklessness, adding fuel to his own fire, or in reality, simply leaving the file and his cup of coffee on his desk before starting to clean it. It’s really not his day, not when he circles the wooden piece of furniture and gets the fright of his life. Semi visibly startles, flinches and swears out loud, and the already chilling smile he’s just greeted pulls wider and eyes squint up at him. 

“Well, well, fancy meeting you here Semisemi!”

A brief stint of rage wells up within Semi at the scare - and nickname - but it calms in a matter of seconds, only to be replaced by unamusement. 

“Tendou, what the  _ fuck  _ are you doing under my  _ desk _ ?” He lets the last syllable crack harshly over his tongue.

The other continues to smile away, reply casual as ever. “Just hanging out, nothin’ much.” 

Semi should be surprised - he  _ was _ \- but he couldn’t say this was a first. Tendou came to visit him at work every now and then. He’d sneak in, usually up the fire escape and through a window, or something equally as shady. Never through the front door even though he had a permanent visitor pass, seeing as he worked with Ushijima directly, just not with the law firm. Today was no different Semi suspects, and with a quick unimpressed glance to the side he sees the office’s blinds blowing gently with a breeze undoubtedly from a window Semi definitely hadn’t opened. 

While the situation might not have been different, Tendou certainly was. In the past Tendou would look presentable, nice slacks and equally nice shirt; gaudy, but nice. In a Tendou kind of way, anyway. But Semi can’t help but notice the stains setting in, deep crimson and blotchy, matching the smear of blood that ran from his nostril across his cheek, as if Tendou had used the back of his fist to swipe at a bleeding nose. He looks too casual hidden there under the desk, casual but cramped, that was for sure. With his back laying against carpeted floor and long legs crossed and contorted with feet planted against one side of the desk. Semi can’t see his hands, not with how Tendou has them crossed under his head as a makeshift pillow, but he suspects his knuckles are bruised and cut. 

“I thought you were just on a warning scare job today?” 

“Oh I was.” Tendou’s smile falters, but the ever present smirk of his lips remains. “Turns out some of those Seijoh kiddies don’t think too highly of us or the boss. Had to smack a lil’ sense into ‘em.”

Semi can’t hold in his snort. “Yeah well, it looks like they smacked you right back.”  

Tendou mock winces. “So cruel, Semisemi! So cruel!” 

Rolling his eyes, Semi flops down into his desk chair with a sigh. He pushes it back with his feet, letting the wheels slide along the floor until he can see the grown man lounging beneath him. “Are you going to come out, or...?” 

He already knows the answer before Tendou shrugs, or attempts to in the small space, and shakes his head. “Nah,” he drawls, “I’m kinda comfy down here. Mind if I take a nap?”

“Do whatever, just don’t distract me.”

Semi watches Tendou wink at him before rolling his chair closer to his desk. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” comes the voice from below, sly and as sweet as honey.

The peace and quiet lasts longer than Semi would have thought, fifteen, twenty minutes easy. It’s nice, working hard (or hardly working) with the soft noise of the other napping beneath him, an eerily pleasant company. Semi has done well to put the missing money out of his head for the time being. He's managed to focus on other important things like organising the multitude of files lying about his desk, downing his coffee, and a couple quick games of mahjong on his laptop. It’s all mind numbingly boring until his legs get cramped without space, but crossing them isn't that comfortable either, and oh-

"Tendou?"

"Mhmm?" The sleepy voice acknowledges.

"Are you trying to play footsie with me?" Semi asks, amused but baffled.

A foot wiggles and bumps against his own softly. "Well, it's hard to nap down here when I can hear you thinking so loudly." Another soft tap. "Thought I'd try and take your mind off whatever it is."

Semi scoffs, "I wasn't thinking about anything, don't flatter yourself."

"I think you were. Call it a hunch, a guess, if you will."

With his hands braced against the edge of the desk, Semi pushes himself out once again to look at his friend, his feet still in range to bop Tendou's own. The unimpressed look on his face melts away at the concern he sees written on Tendou's, even amongst the blood stains and under eye bags.

"You wanna talk about it? You can tell me what's wrong, Eita."

"I really shouldn't," Semi says as a sigh.

Tendou fixes him with a rare serious look. "Is it about work, or  _ work? _ "

Semi admits to " _ Work, _ " just as sternly as the other had asked.

Tendou begins to straighten up, finally moving from his contorted but apparently comfortable position. He sits cross-legged and alert, giving Semi his full attention.

When Semi speaks again his voice is just above a whisper. He knows his office isn’t bugged, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t someone, somewhere listening in to private conversations. “I was going over the company’s quarterly treasury and budget reports earlier…” he trails off.

Tendou’s quick to pick up on what Semi’s insinuating. “And everything’s not as it seems.” It’s not a question.

“There’s a lot of money missing. Too much for it to be just a mistake in the numbers. I’ve gone over it so many times, all I can see are number when I close my eyes, Satori.” There’s a moment of silence before Semi speaks up again. “Some’s syphoning,  _ embezzling  _ money from the company, from  _ Ushijima-” _

“And you’re afraid he’s going to shoot the messenger.”

“ _ Or worse… _ ” 

“You’re afraid he’s going to suspect you?” Tendou poses it as a question, but he’s known Semi long enough to know how his mind works, how it overthinks. It’s what they were taught to do, over-analyse, and never let their guard down.

There’s a slight tremble in Semi’s voice. “I’m the only person in this entire office that has direct access to his money,” he breathes.

“Someone must have hacked your computer. It’s the only explanation.” Tendou tries to reason with him. There’s a hand rubbing at his left ankle, slowly and gently, a calming motion. 

“I’m having that looked into right now. Hopefully we can find the culprit and deal with the situation before things get any worse.” Semi’s sigh is more relaxed this time, giving Tendou more of a thrill than he’d suspected it would. Who knew a measly comforting touch could be so, well,  _ comforting.  _

Tendou lets his hand roam a little higher, his palm brushing over the other’s calf encased in smooth Italian wool, if he remembers Semi’s tastes correctly. The charcoal fabric slides against his fingers with perfect contrast, and Tendou absently thinks it’d be such a shame if he dirtied the slacks from his ‘nose bleed’ earlier. 

A soft breath leaves Semi’s lips at the continuous touch, and much to his contentment, it spurs the other to dip a hand under the cuff of his slacks. It shouldn’t, but warmth pools inside Semi, leaving him hot under his collar.  “What are you trying to do?” He manages to grit out.

Tendou replies with a cheeky smirk and a daring, “Just trying to help you relax a little, don’t worry about it.”

And for once Semi doesn’t. He starts to let himself unwind, engrossing his senses in all things fiery and red. Enjoying as fingers creep higher and higher, sending goosebumps up his spine and along his legs, until fabric is too tight for them to move freely underneath. He can hear his breath shallow out ever so slightly, but Semi’s not sure if it’s from the luxury of touch after a long stressful day, or the way Tendou’s voice is dipping and dropping with little hums, or satisfaction. It’s probably a mix of both if the new tightness of his pants is anything to go by.

Tendou always was quick to cop on to things, and this is nothing different. It didn’t even take long this time, but he pulls his hands free from Semi’s tawny skin and draws him closer to the desk by the back of his knees. There’s a definite bulge in Semi’s pants, and to say he wasn’t a little bit mortified would be an understatement, but the heart wants what it wants after all. And by heart, he definitely means cock. It’s not like Semi can help it though, not with how Tendou has his arms crossed over Semi’s thighs and is blatantly staring at his cock with a sly grin. 

“My, my, Semisemi.” Tendou’s voice is stupidly low and suggestive, just the right tone to have Semi’s cock twitching in his pants. “Is that a gun in your pocket,” he glances up from beneath the desk, smile plastered across his face impossibly wide. “Or are you just happy to see me?”

He wants to hate him, he honest to Gods does, but when Semi groans in annoyance and frustration that’s exactly when Tendou gives in to him. Even through layers of fabric he can feel Tendou’s hot breath against his cock, and it already feels  _ too  _ good. It’s moments like these where the noise of the world seems to just drift away from Semi, his thoughts empty apart from everything  _ Satori,  _ the only noises drifting into his ears the harsh sounds of the other nuzzling and teasing his cock, and his own shallow exhales. 

Tendou’s usually not one to mess around and tease. He’s not the kind to purposely play sultry, and you wouldn’t catch him teasingly pulling down a pants zipper with just his teeth. It’s not his style. So when he reaches to undo Sem’s pants he lets him, no questions asked. He doesn’t leave Semi confined to his boxer briefs for long and boy is he thankful 

This isn’t the first time, so Tendou knows how to handle Semi. He knows he won’t be able to fit all of him in his mouth right away, but if there’s one thing Tendou is, it’s determined. He can work himself up to it. Semi watches Tendou grip him firmly and tilt his mouth to the base of Semi’s cock, taking a second, maybe even two, to admire before flattening his tongue against the hot skin and making Semi breathe a deep sigh at the contact. Tendou snorts a little laugh, his exhale too warm against Semi’s skin, but the perfect mix of pleasure to match the stripe Tendou licks up his cock. 

As desperately as Tendou wants to focus on the task at hand, he can’t stop thinking about how he loves this. Loves how they banter between each other, both feisty and playful. Loves how he can rile Semi up so tightly like a finely tuned violin string, but knows exactly what to do and where to touch him to make him pliant or put him at ease. Tendou knows Semi like the back of his hand, and vice versa,  _ and  _ they both know it. 

But just like that Tendou cuts himself off, pulling Semi into his mouth and swallowing the head, feeling smug about how his cock twitches against his lips. Tendou’s own cock is swelling in his pants, but he can wait. Tendou starts off normally, just slow pumps of his hand on what he can’t fit in his mouth, and slowly sucks on what he can. Occasionally he pulls himself away to lick across and over the head, just for fun of course, before he slips back down. He’s enjoying himself, he always does, and Semi definitely is too, if his quiet moans are anything to go by.  _ They are _ , and so a hand eventually finds its way into deep crimson hair, and Tendou hums appreciatively. He makes the mistake of letting his mind wander again however, and can’t help imagining that hand gripping hard at his head. He imagines that hand pulling,  _ yanking _ his head forward and further onto Semi’s cock and Tendou lets out a dirty, needy moan all around the other’s cock.

Semi shudders, leaking into Tendou’s mouth. “What- what the fuck was that?” He barely manages to ask.

He’s popping a few shirt buttons and loosening his tie with his free hand when Tendou pulls off momentarily to remind him, “You know I love it when you play with my hair.”

_ Play _ is an understatement, and Semi knows it. He reacts almost off instinct, groaning as he tightens his grip on the strands of fire incarnate and snaps his hips up, forcing Tendou to take him deeper.

Tendou sucks in a surprised breath through his nose, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. His breath morphs into a moan quick enough that Semi doesn’t feel the need to stop and pull him off to apologise. He knows it’s what Tendou wanted, especially now that the other’s hand has disappeared into his own slacks. He lets Tendou take a second to recover from the surprise, but the sight is beautiful and Semi files it away in his memory for those nights he spends alone. He wants to remember Tendou like this, on his knees, a cock buried in his mouth and a hand stopping himself from coming from just a bit of rough hair tugging. He’s looking up at Semi with watering eyes, all big and round and doe-like, his mouth drooling ever so slightly before he swallows Semi as far as he can go, and it’s  _ so fucking good _ . The heat around his cock is blistering,  _ perfect, _ and he wonders how someone can be so good at giving head. 

Tendou’s struggling to stay in control with that tight grip Semi has on his hair, but the look the latter gives him when he deep throats is worth it. Semi has his head tipped back, mouth open in a long moan and the rise and fall of his chest is almost hypnotic. 

So maybe Tendou does give in in the end, letting Semi rough him up in the best way. Blunt nails rake against his scalp as his grip tightens, hips bucking again and again as he fucks Tendou’s beautiful, wrecked face. He lets Semi do the work, lets him abuse his face as much as he wants.Tendou pumps his hand over his own leaking cock that’s pitifully confined to his pants. It’s almost torture, but he loves it. 

Semi’s face is red, nearing the colour of the tie he has tucked into his shirt breast pocket so it’s out of the way. It’s endearing as hell and only turns Tendou on more. He flattens his tongue again, continues licking and sucking as best he can, and Semi pulls on his hair to get more rumbling moans out of him.

It’s not long before there’s a gasp, a deep moan, and Semi struggles to breathe. “Satori,  _ Satori _ .” Tendou loves when he uses his given name, it’s rare but always so earnest. “I’m gonna come, I’m-”

Tendou hums in acknowledgement; he wants it. He wants Semi to come in his mouth, with his cock hot and heavy on his tongue, and feel it twitch as the other moans above him. With his nose pressed to the soft hair of his pelvis Tendou gives one more drawn out hum that seems to do the trick. Semi’s arching in his chair, crimson hair pulled incredibly tight between his fists, and body tensing as Tendou milks him for all he’s worth.

It takes a second for Semi to come back from seeing stars and endless flames, but when he does he shudders from the overstimulation from the man still attached to his cock, hand furiously pumping away in his pants until Tendou, a vision in red, gasps against him and sags into his lap.

“Christ,” Semi swears, his spine feeling like jelly. 

Tendou just looks up at him, that damn smirk plastered back on his face. Semi doesn’t wait for a witty comment or remark. He yanks Tendou forward, licking and kissing the come and saliva from puffy, abused lips. It only lasts a moment before Tendou is sagging under Semi’s desk once again, and Semi won’t admit it, but he’s growing fond of how the other looks down there. 

It’s getting late into the afternoon however, so after some much needed rest and recuperation, Semi excuses himself to the washroom to freshen up for the rest of his work day. He knows Tendou won’t be there when he returns. That’s always how it is, but just as Semi is back at his desk and waking his laptop up, his phone vibrates with a text and he smiles.

**Satori**   
_Dinner at my place tonight?? (_ ｡・\\\ε\\\・｡)  
 _We’ll figure this whole Wakatoshi thing out, don’t worry Eita._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i know this is the first thing i've posted in over a year, soz but if you like hypmic and samaichi i'll be posting a pwp for them soon 
> 
> on twitter [@tatsu_nome](https://twitter.com/tatsu_nome)


End file.
